Acting
thumb|right|335 px|New York Acting-Coach John Windsor-Cunningham passes on an acting *I am the acting Governor İngilizce - Türkçe 1.vekil - ' Ben vekil öğretmeni sevmiyorum. - I don't like the substitute teacher. ' 2.oyunculuk - ' On bir yaşından beri, Jane filmlerde oyunculuk yapıyor. - Jane has been acting in films since she was eleven. ' 3.sahnelenebilen 4.vekâlet eden 5.yapan - ' Hatayı yapan sendin. - It was you that made the mistake! ' 6.temsilci Ticaret - ' Prospektüsler iki sponsor temsilci tarafından imzalanmalıdır. - Prospectuses must be signed by two sponsor representatives. ' 7.fiilen çalışan Kanun 8.temsil eden 9.temsil - ' "X" sembolü genellikle matematikte bilinmeyen sayıyı temsil etmektedir. - The symbol "X" usually stands for an unknown quantity in mathematics. ' 10.davranan - ' Harun heteroseksüel gibi davranan bir homoseksüel. - Harun is a closet case. ' 11.hareket eden - ' Hareket eden trene atlamak çok tehlikelidir. - It is very dangerous to jump aboard the train when it is moving. ' 12.oynama - ' Parkta beyzbol oynama. - Don't play baseball in the park. ' 13.aktörlük 14.rol yapma - ' Rol yapma oyunlarıyla zerre kadar ilgilenmiyorum. - I'm not the least bit interested in role-playing games. ' 15.act hareket et/oyna 16.vekil olan 17.rol yaparak 18.rol yap fiil - ' O, bir kalite kontrol yaptı. - He did a check on the quality. ' 19.(COMMANDER) Vekalet eden Askeri 20.vekâlet eden, vekil: acting president başkan vekili sıfat 21.VEKİL: Başka bir rütbe veya sıfatla geçici olarak iş gören; birinin yerine vekalet eden, bakan Askeri 22.sahneleme Tiyatro - ' Sahneleme ne zaman başlıyor? - When does the screening start? ' 23.hareket isim - ' Bütün insanlar hür, haysiyet ve haklar bakımından eşit doğarlar. Akıl ve vicdana sahiptirler ve birbirlerine karşı kardeşlik zihniyeti ile hareket etmelidirler. ' act 24.eylem isim - ' Eylem zamanı! - Time for action! ' act 25.davranış isim - ' Ne çirkin davranış! ' act 26.kanun isim - ' Uyuşturucuların yasallaştırılması için iyi bir kanun yapılabilir. ' act 27.yasa - ' Başkan yasa tasarısını veto etti fakat Kongre onun vetosunu geçersiz kıldı. - The President vetoed the bill, but Congress overrode his veto. ' act 28.oyun isim - ' Mahjong genellikle dört kişi oynanan bir oyun. ' act 29.amel isim - ' Ameliyat edilmeye karar verdi. - He decided to be operated on. ' act 30.fiil isim - ' İngilizcede dilin sekiz ana bölümü vardır:isim,fiil,sıfat,zarf,zamir,edat,bağlaç ve son olarak ünlem. - In English there are eight main parts of speech: noun, verb, adjective, adverb, pronoun, preposition, conjunction and finally interjection. ' act 31.numara isim - ' Korkarım yanlış bir numara çevirdiniz. - I'm afraid you have dialed a wrong number. ' act 32.rol isim act 33.tiy. bölüm, perde isim act 34.rol yapmak - ' Rol yapma oyunlarıyla zerre kadar ilgilenmiyorum. - I'm not the least bit interested in role-playing games. ' act 35.rol oynamak - ' Kate'e bir filmde önemli bir rol oynama fırsatı verildi. - Kate has been given an opportunity to play a major role in a movie. ' act 36.oynamak - ' Parkta beyzbol oynama. - Don't play baseball in the park. ' act 37.davranmak - ' Bilmiyormuş gibi davranma. - Don't pretend you don't know. ' act 38.görevini yapmak fiil - ' İnsan görevini yapmalı. - One must do one's duty. ' act 39.edim act 40.fiilin - ' İngilizcede birinin yaşından bahsetmek istiyorsak "to be" fiilini kullanmamız gerekir. - If we want to talk about age in English, we should use the verb "to be". ' act 41.edım act 42.müdahele, hareket (activity) Askeri ACT 43.resmi yazı - ' Resmi yazıyı tamamen küçümsüyorum. - I utterly despise formal writing! ' act 44.oynamak (rol) act 45.numara yapmak - ' Harun benimle numara yapmak zorunda değil. - Harun doesn't have to pretend with me. ' act 46.hareket etmek - ' Bütün insanlar hür, haysiyet ve haklar bakımından eşit doğarlar. Akıl ve vicdana sahiptirler ve birbirlerine karşı kardeşlik zihniyeti ile hareket etmelidirler. ' act 47.cinsel ilişki - ' Kasaba çevresinde cinsel ilişkide bulunan çiftleri görmek sizi rahatsız etmiyor mu? - Doesn't it irritate you to see couples making out around town? ' act 48.etki etmek act 49.tesir etmek act 50.etkileme - ' Harun beni etkilemedi. - Harun didn't impress me. ' act İngilizce - Arapça 1.يتصرف - ' لم يتصرف توم بالسرعة الكافية. - Harun didn't act quickly enough. ' 2.عبر, مؤثر adjective 3.أصلح للتمثيل suffix act 4.حدث أثرا suffix act 5.نفذ, مثل, أدى دور, أصلح للتمثيل, خدم, حدث أثرا suffix act 6.أدى دور suffix act 7.فعلي بالفعل noun act İngilizce - İngilizce 1.An intended action or deed 2.Pretending - ' It's no use pretending to make me believe that I believe things you don't believe! ' 3.The deeds or actions of parties are called actings to avoid confusion with the legal senses of deeds and actions 4.Temporarily assuming the duties or authority of another person when they are unable to do their job - ' Acting President of the United States is a temporary office in the government of the United States. ' 5.The occupation of an actor 6.Present participle of act 7.serving temporarily especially as a substitute; "the acting president" 8.General quality of acting in the episode, with the exception of Patrick McGoohan (No 6) The reasons for excluding McGoohan are pretty obvious; his acting quality throughout the series is fairly constant anyway Note that this category will generally depend heavily on the performance of No 2, as No 2 usually is by far the dominant role in the episode with the exception of No 6 In ``Fall Out,'' the ``President'' plays the role most analogous to No 2 9.the performance of a part or role in a drama 10.participle-present act 11.n A profession as different from politics as night is from day 12.Temporary assignment of an employee to a position while the position is vacant, or while the incumbent is on authorized leave or special assignment Acting assignments normally do not exceed beyond one year unless approved by the chief executive officer 13.the last of the four steps in characterization in a performed play 14.You use acting before the title of a job to indicate that someone is doing that job temporarily. the new acting President. acting manager/head teacher/ director etc someone who does an important job while the usual person is not there, or until a new person is chosen for the job. the job or skill of performing in plays and films. Art of representing a character on a stage or before a camera by means of movement, gesture, and intonation. Acting in the Western tradition originated in Greece in the 6th century BC; the tragedian Thespis is traditionally regarded as founder of the profession. Aristotle defined acting as "the right management of the voice to express various emotions" and declared it a natural gift that he doubted could be taught. Acting declined as an art in the Middle Ages, when Christian liturgical drama was performed by craft guilds and amateurs. Modern professional acting emerged in the 16th century with Italy's commedia dell'arte troupes. It flourished during the era of William Shakespeare. Not until the 18th century, however, was acting considered a profession to be taken seriously, through the efforts in England of the actor-manager David Garrick and the talents of actors such as Sarah Siddons, Edmund Kean, and Henry Irving. Modern acting styles have been influenced by Konstantin Stanislavsky's emphasis on the actor's identification with his role and by Bertolt Brecht's insistence on the objectivity and discipline of the actor. The Stanislavsky method was adopted in the U.S. by Lee Strasberg and Stella Adler (1901-92) and is the basis of most contemporary training, which features the cultivation of emotional and sense memory, physical and vocal training, and improvisation 15.Acting is the activity or profession of performing in plays or films. She pursued an acting career after four years of modelling 16.profession of performers (of plays, films, etc.); art of performing (in plays, films, etc.) isim 17.replacing, filling in for; of the profession of stage performing sıfat 18.Doing duty for another; officiating; as, an acting superintendent 19.Operating in any way 20.Australian Capital Territory, a federal territory of Australia ACT 21.A certain standardized college admissions test in the United States, originally called the American College Test ACT 22.Book of Acts Act. 23.To behave in a certain way - ' He's acting strangely - I think there's something wrong with him. ' act 24.To perform a theatrical role - ' I started acting at the age of eleven in my local theatre. ' act 25.To convey an appearance of being - ' He acted unconcerned so the others wouldn't worry. ' act 26.To play (a role) - ' He's been acting Shakespearean leads since he was twelve. ' act 27.To feign - ' He acted the angry parent, but was secretly amused. ' act 28.To do something - ' If you don't act soon, you will be in trouble. ' act 29.To have an effect (on) - ' Gravitational force acts on heavy bodies. ' act 30.A display of behaviour act 31.Actuality - ' Technological progress is slower in actuality in many respects according to some perspectives. ' act 32.Something done, a deed - ' An act of good will. ' act 33.A product of a legislative body, a statute act 34.The process of doing something - ' He was caught in the act. ' act 35.To map via a homomorphism to a group of automorphisms (of) - ' This group acts on the circle, so it can't be left-orderable!. ' act 36.A formal or official record of something done act 37.A performer or performers in a show - ' Which act did you prefer? The soloist or the band?. ' act 38.A division of a theatrical performance - ' The pivotal moment in the play was in the first scene of the second act. ' act 39.Abbreviation of actor act. 40.Abbreviation of actual act. 41.Abbreviation of activities act. 42.Abbreviation of actuary act. 43.Abbreviation of acting act. 44.Abbreviation of active act. 45.A performance of part of a play; one of the principal divisions of a play or dramatic work in which a certain definite part of the action is completed act 46.A thesis maintained in public, in some English universities, by a candidate for a degree, or to show the proficiency of a student act 47.The result of public deliberation; the decision or determination of a legislative body, council, court of justice, etc act 48.A formal solemn writing, expressing that something has been done act 49.A state of reality or real existence as opposed to a possibility or possible existence act 50. a decree, edit, law, judgment, resolve, award; as, an act of Parliament, or of Congress act İngilizce - Yunanca 1.ηθοποιία (ithopoiia) 2.(n) ενέργεια (energia), δράση (drasi), ηθοποιία (ithopoiia), υπόκριση (ypokrisi) 3.(adj) αναπληρωματικός (anapliromatikos), πράττων (pratton) 4.αναπληρωματικός (anapliromatikos) 5.πράξης (praxis) act. 6.(n) πράξη (praxi), ενέργεια (energia), νομοσχέδιο (nomoshedio) act 7.πράξη (praxi), παίζω (paizo) (από ηθοποιό (apo ithopoio)), επενεργώ (epenerg), ενεργώ (energ) act 8.δρω (dro) act 9.(v) δρω (dro), ενεργώ (energ) act İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.operante 2.profesión de actor 3.histrionismo 4.actuación, acción, despliegue fingido, fingimiento, representación 5.actuante, gestionador, gestionante, interino, solicitante 6.en funciones 7.fingirse act 8.fingir - ' No voy a fingir que le quiero. ' act 9.acto, acción, obra act 10.funcionar - ' Me llevaría demasiado tiempo explicarte por qué no va a funcionar. - It would take me too much time to explain to you why it's not going to work. ' act 11.funcionar(transitive) act 12.trabajar - ' Sin duda debes de estar agotado después de trabajar todo el día. - You must be worn out after working all day. ' act 13.ley act 14.fungir act 15.acta - ' Pepe: "Diga lo que diga el acta el gol es de CR7." ' act 16.actuarse act 17.actuar, hacer algo, obrar, tomar acción act 18.función, número act 19.hecho - ' ¿Por qué lamentas algo que no has hecho? - Why are you sorry for something you haven't done? ' act 20.estar fingiendo, fingir act 21.acto fingido, cuadro, escena, espectáculo, fingimiento act 22.comportarse - ' Todos los seres humanos nacen libres e iguales en dignidad y derechos y, dotados como están de razón y conciencia, deben comportarse fraternalmente los unos con los otros. - All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. ' act 23.actuar - ' Tienes que actuar según te indique el director. - You must act under the leadership of your supervisor. ' act. İngilizce - Kürtçe 1.zagon act 2.tevgerîn act